Talk:Kissing
Zoe doesn't accept gifts in my game. I finished the game without beating Art 5 yet and Zoe wouldn't kiss me, but as soon as I finished Art 5 she would. Great DBF 14:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm beginning to think maybe the Zoe character is glitched somehow. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Or not the romantic type haha. Dan the Man 1983 21:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can gift her from all Art level (2 to 4) on Scholarship Edition (PC). What version are you running? RonBWL 21:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have the PC version too. I can flirt with her and she's like "That sounds like a great idea!" but the lips icon won't appear. Maybe I just screwed something up when I was messing with the data files. Great DBF 21:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's possibility a glitch, any girl you encounter may sometimes behave like that. Maybe your PC runs out of RAM? RonBWL 21:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Question I heard that you can kiss Vance after the missions that raise greaser respect so he won't attack you. Is this true? : Yes. Every clique has a bisexual boy that Jimmy can kiss once he's gained enough respect with their clique. Other kissable boys are Trent, Cornelius, Duncan, Gord and Kirby. Lithane 17:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Interclique fighting I've been messing around with the kissable characters in the game to cause them boys to attack the girls - for example, by kissing Vance, then kissing Lola in front of him, he will attack her and get busted by the prefects/police. I managed to achieve this same result with Cornelius and Beatrice, but for some reason I can't get the same result with the Preppies or the Jocks - when I kiss the girls, Gord and Kirby walk away and subsequently lose the 'kiss' option until they respawn. Is this just a matter of luck, a glitch, or (very unlikely) an intentional part of the game’s programming? Astfgl407 (talk) 02:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten Kirby and Gord to attack the girls in their clique, so it's not unique to the others. Hua Xiong (talk) 12:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Bisexual Boys Is it me, or does it seem like the bisexual boys (Except Trent) seem to be more interested in girls than the straight boys?, Gord Vendome goes on a date with Lola Lombardi, Vance Medici can be seen kissing girls, and is concerned about his image around girls, Kirby Olsen can often be seen kissing girls, and talks about girls, and Duncan broke into the girl's dorm, all of the straight boys kiss girls, only, and nothing else, much --Hyde233 (talk) 01:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :And if you listen to Cornelius, you'll hear that he pines over Mandy. I suspect the game's producers deliberately made all the kissable boys bisexual - maybe if they made them all gay the game would have been rated M instead of T, ratings can be pretty arbitrary. Interestingly, the deleted character Bob was fully gay and even misogynist. Jeff (talk| ) 02:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC)